Hogwarts Mauruader Era Year 1
by Shizu66
Summary: What would happen if instead or Slytherin, Severus was placed in Gryffindor? Will Lily think more of James without Severus to bully? Will the 5 boys become fast friends? Find out as the adventure of their first year unfolds. Come on in, the story begin ..
1. Chapter 1

**Totally forgotten disclaimer: I do not own JK's characters, but I do own my original characters added and needed for story.**

**Hogwarts**

**Marauders Era **

**Chapter 1 – The Hogwarts Express**

James Potter lay awake in bed unable to sleep, his scruffy short dark hair sticking off all over as usual, and brown eyes gazing at the ceiling. Today was a very big day for him. He looked around his room, to his owl cage. It had to have been about three in the morning. The owl was out hunting and had yet to return to his cage but he was sure the tawny owl would be back by morning. He rolled over thinking back to his eleventh birthday, he had been counting down the day until then, and anyone would. It meant that finally he could start wizarding school, and James was brimming with excitement just thinking about Hogwarts. 'Tomorrow', he thought, 'tomorrow I start school and then I will become a full fledged wizard.'

James of course knew it would be years before he became a full wizard as it took seven years of school and several tests to learn what was needed to be apart of the wizarding world and even more so he was not allowed to use magic outside of school until he was seventeen and that was a long ways off. James pushed himself upright in his bed leaning forward, then getting onto his knee he crawled to the end of his bed. His trunk for school sat at the foot of the bed in front of him, it was still open everything packed neatly away, the doings of his mother of course. James reached down into the open trunk making sure not to fall in or accidently push the open lid closed on his hand, pulling out what appeared to be a package. His father told him not to open it until he got to school, but he was dying for a peek, the excitement of it all was just too much.

James thought he heard the floor creak and quickly dropped the package back in the trunk before scrambling up to the head of his bed and pulling the covers back over him. He waited for more creaking sounds, but none came. Resigning the noise to his imagination playing tricks on him James curl up and after what seemed like hours he finally fell into a somewhat forced sleep.

"James, dears, James wake up", Dorea Potter bustled about the room opening the shutters to let in some light and closing the door to the owl cage, where the Hilus the tawny currently rested. "James Potter, get up this instant, you've overslept and if you don't hurry they're 'll be no breakfast for you this morning." Mrs. Potter hurried out of the room with James's trunk floating in front of her.

James groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes, what was his mother going on about, it was too early. James sat in bed waiting for his body and mind to become more awake, and then suddenly it hit him. Today he was going to Hogwarts. James sprung out of bed and down the hallway to quickly take care of his morning hygiene and in no time at all he was back in his room pulling on a pair of pants and a sweater.

He quickly grabbed Imide's cage and head down the steps with a hoot of protest from the owl, which had just been startled out of its slumber. James dropped the cage beside his trunk at the door and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. James plopped down into his chair and began spooning food onto his plate. "Mornin' mum, mornin' dad, I'll be ready to go in a minute." James began shoveling food into his mouth, and his dad gave his a wary look.

"James slow down or you'll choke, the train wont be at the platform for a few more hours. No need to inhale your food, I think your mother'd prefer if you actually tasted the food." At his fathers words James slowed down and began to eat properly but even still his pace was hurried. James finished his breakfast in record time and waited a bit impatiently for his parents to finish looking for one to the other frowning slightly. In all breakfast, which normally lasted about thirty to forty-five minutes, lasted twenty minutes. James helped his mother clear the table and proceed into the living room to find his shoes.

His parent came out of the kitchen ten minutes later to find James sitting on the could tapping the couch's arm once again rather impatient. His parents smiled at him, "alright, alright, lets go before, you explode." James bolted up and ran off to the door grabbing Hilus's cage before heading out the front door to the car. His mother hurried out the door after him and his father came out last with the trunk closing the door behind him and checking to see if it was locked. He got to the car and loaded the trunk, and then they were on their way.

James sat in the back seat starring out the window; he wasn't too fond of muggle transportation, he thought it rather slow and much preferred a broom. One thing about flying was the traffic light, or rather the lack there off. A nuisance, having to stop at some many red lights and watch as car went by in the cross direction. He was currently sitting at a red light wishing it would change already, 'If I was seventeen, I most certainly wouldn't be waiting.' He tried to get his mind of the light and the wand in his pocket. He eye caught sight of a woman wearing a very strange outfit and lurking behind a tree. He pressed his nose against the window and watched the strange woman. "James what are you doing, sit back, the muggle children are making faces." James heard his mother in the background, but did not pay her any heed. He watch the woman who seemed weary and looked around cautiously before she vanished. James thought for sure he was seeing things 'disapparition in broad daylight, surely no one would be so bold.' James decided maybe he'd blinked and the lady had scurried away without him noticing and sat back in his seat.

It was an hours ride to the train station where James and his parent unloaded James's thing from the car and headed through the station to platform nine and three quarters. They found it quickly, as James's parents had also attended Hogwarts. 'Finally', thought James to himself, ' I'd thought we'd never get here.' His mother looked at him apparently she had been speaking to him but he hadn't been listening. "James did you hear me dear, all you need to do is walk straight through the wall, the platform is on the other side." Finally hearing his mothers words James nodded and pushed his trunk and owl cage and emerged on the other side looking at load of students and the parents about the platform. James's parent emerged just a few seconds later and the family walked towards the train.

He looked around at the students and their families, catching small pieces of the conversation as he passed. He walked by a boy with black greasy hair and his mother, 'please don't spend ever waking moment in the library and listen to your …', the woman's words trailed off once he was out of earshot. The walked past another boy with dark hair who seemed to be ignoring his parents, but I didn't seem to make a difference because his mother drowned on anyway. Her words hit James's ear 'spect you'll be in Slytherin house like the rest of the family, maybe those young wizards can'. James continued on and her words were no longer heard. James's own parents seemed content to let him look around as they walked, he found himself passing another boy with light hair whose mother seemed to be making a fuss about him, 'now remember what Professor Dumbledore said and remember to study, write me if', again her words trailed of as he moved away from them and stopped just short of the train.

He turned to his parents to say goodbye but his mom immediately went into a lecture like much of the other parents telling his to be good, to study hard, and things of that nature. He didn't really pay much heed to her words as his eyes had drifted again to another light hair boy who seemed to simply just chatting with his parents then to a girl with red hair who was hugging a parents goodbye, whilst the girl's sister looked as though she was permanently horrified. He looked back to his mother who seemed to have started to tear up and gave her a quick hug, then hugging his father he said his goodbyes and boarded the train. He wheeled his trunk down isle of the train passing various students as he looked for an empty compartment.

He finally stopped at a compartment that seemed as thought it had an empty space for him and slid the door open. The compartment had several students of varying ages inside it. James looked around for a second before asking if he could sit in with them. The students simply nodded at the first year and one two of them got up to get James store his things. A tall girl with dark brown hair, so dark it appeared black, with green eyes motioned for him to sit.

"What's your names," she asked as he took the seat beside her. He looked up at the girls for a minute as though he thought she was not speaking to him, but she waited intently for his answer. "It's James," he stated before asking her name. She smiled at him as though she had been waiting all along for him to ask. "The names Elssy Symbol, Gryffindor house, quidditch beater. Got a last name James?"

James looked at the girl hoping she had not expected him to be impressed, although he had to admit he was a little. "Last names Potter, its nice to meet you Elssy." James looked around the room to the others seated inside the compartment. Elssy watched him them pointed to a boy who looked to be a sixth year, she gave his name and explained his was the shoe in Gryffindor house quidditch captain. She went around introducing the other students all of who seemed to be on the quidditch team. James could not believe that of all places and on his first day, he was sitting in the compartment with the whole Gryffindor quidditch team.

Those in the compartment began to talk about quidditch, the world cup and the outcomes. A conversation in which James excited joined in, quickly showing his knowledge about the sport. He was so immersed in the conversation he hadn't even noticed the train had departed and nearly missed the food cart. He quickly got up from his seat and out into the isle just in time to catch her before she moved to far out of reach. James bought a couple of chocolate frogs and a box of Bernie Botts every flavored beans, then returned to where he was sitting and jumped back into conversation with the Gryffindor quidditch team. He munched on his jelly beans but soon gave up on the after consuming two boogie, one vomit, three earwax and one lima bean flavored ones, giving them instead to the girl across from him whom had been eyeing the beans.

James opened one of the chocolate frogs with out much thought to the fact that the frog would attempt to escape once he finished opening its package. Elssy eyed him as he opened the package while talking with the other. She expected the frog to jump clean onto one of the others students' heads; it would have been a good laugh. However, instead of a good laugh there was much applause when the frog jumped and Potter caught it mid jump. James was slightly surprised at their reactions, "I do that all the time at home. I don't know it just sort of come naturally."

Elssy patted him on the back, "with reflexes like that, you'd make a great seeker. You should really consider trying out. Although I'd hate to be the team that has to play against you." The others around him nodded in agreement and then everyone began to chat (more like a dull roar) about quidditch until the train arrived at the station where the students would take the carriages to the castle that was Hogwarts and the first years would make the journey across the lake as all first years did. Elssy looked to James, "we will see you when you get to the feast, hopefully you'll be sittin' with us, so we'll save ya a seat kay." Elssy winked at him and he nodded at her, now really hoping to be a Gryffindor.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts by a booming voice calling for first years to gather round, as they were ready to take the journey across the dark lake toward the school. James looked to see the voice belonged to an enormous man, with very large amounts of untamed hair in desperate need on a combing. The man ushered the first towards the boats. "Names Hagrid, 'ogwarts groundskeeper and Professor Dumbledore 'll be expecting that I get ye' firs' years up to the castle in one piece, so I suggest ye'll keep still while in the boats. We wouldn't none of ye' firs' timers falling in. Alright then in ye' go, four to a boat."

The first years filed into the boats and as soon as the boats were filled and each student had boarded the boats set off for their destination. The first years shivered in the cold of the night as they crossed the large black lake. Some chatted amongst themselves and some remained silent. James looked to a boat that was about sixth feet away, it seemed as though the boat was rocking. James stared at the boat for a little longer, the boat was indeed rocking because some of the students had gotten a little bored and begun to rock in the boat. James looked to Hagrid. "Um, Mr. Hagrid I think the boat over there is going to tip over soon."

Hagrid turned around and looked in the direction James was pointing, and no sooner did he turn to look, a terrified looking girl let out a piercing scream as the boat rolled over on its side. "Oh Heavens, Dumbledore won't be 'appy bout this. Stay still stop thrashing about, I'll get ye out in a minute." Hagrid stopped his boat and commanded it to go back. Most of the other boats stopped around him as he made his made to the over turned boat, reaching the boat Hagrid's rather enormous hand passed James and turned the boat right side out. "I reckon y've learned ye lesson and ye won't be pulling that little trick again, will ye?" Hagrid proceeded to scoop the troublemakers out of the lake and back into the boat one by and even once they were seated back in the boat each child continued to nod at Hagrid until the boats we're moving again.

The rest of the trip to the castle was rather uneventful, after what happened most of the first years didn't even want to talk and everyone sat perfectly still except for those who had fallen into the lake and sat shivering in the boat under Hagrid's oversized blanket of a coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Hp belongs to JKR. However I do own my original characters and if you like them and would like to use them, please ask._**

**_AN: This story will for the most part, not be compliant with the books. I wanted to do a different take in the maurauder era. It is mostly form James point a veiw right now, but the will change as certain things unfold, that obviously can not be from James' point of veiw._**

**Chapter Two – Sorted into Houses**

_(James can't hear the hat talking to the other, but its important to know what it said)_

It wasn't to long before the first year's stood inside the entrance hall. Hagrid ushered them over to a tall woman middle-aged woman with black hair, which was pulled into a tightly coiled bun at the back of her head. She gave a horrified look to the four first years that seem to be damp and shivering.

"What happened to these four", the professor eyed Hagrid and James swore her stern voice seemed to echo. She had a voice even more stern then his mothers but was surely not as old. Hagrid looked toward the group, " oy, right. Those four thought it might be a laugh to tip the boat, but after the ride shivering in the cold up her to the castle, 'll bet they've learn'd their lessons." James looked back to the professor whom did not seem at all too happy. "Fine way to start off your first year. You've just earned yourselves a weeks worth of detentions each to be served with your respective head off houses."

Hagrid frowned, "well professor, I've something that needs tended to, so if you'll excuse me."

The professor looked back to Hagrid, "yes, yes of course. I can take it from here." The professor waved Hagrid off and turned to address the bunch that stood in front of her. "I am Professor Mcgonagoll, the Transfigurations teacher, and as you can see I don't take kindly to misbehaving," she turned her back to the student and started to walk forward, "follow me please." The professor led the students to a chamber off to the side of the great hall. Once all of the students were inside and gather around the professor went into a brief lecture about houses, sorting and house points before entering the great hall and telling the students to wait for her return.

She came in rather quickly, only being gone for about a minute, "Alright students, line up please." Everyone quickly formed a line and James found himself behind a small black girl with light skin and two long braids that hung down on the side of her head ending just above her stomach. Professor Mcgonagoll ushered the line forward, into the hallway and up to the doors of the great hall. She pushed they doors open and a large dining hall sprang into life in front of them. The students walked forward with several ooh's and aah's as the students looked over head at the ceiling which had been bewitch to look like a brilliant night sky and contained many floating candles lighting the hall. James watched as Professor McGonagoll signaled for them to stop and hurried over to a stool with an old hat on top of it, picking it up and placing in the front of the hall where everyone could see it.

There was a deafening silence and everyone seems to stare at the old beat hat, when suddenly the hat began to sing. James was pleasantly surprised, his mother and father had never mentioned a sorting hat to him. His listened intently to the song, as it appeared to be about the founders of Hogwarts and toward the end of the hat told the first years, somewhat in riddle they must try the hat on to be sorted into a house. The hat was suddenly silent again and the hall wrang out in applause before become quiet again as Professor McGonagoll unrolled a piece of parchment and cleared a her throat. James caught himself thinking he didn't want to be on her bad side as she began to call out names off the parchment.

"Albett, Carrie." The young girl with very tanned skin and dark brown hair walked over to the stool. She wore her hair in a ponytail and it took her a few seconds to get the hat situated on her head, but just a few seconds later, "Ravenclaw" was what the hat shouted out.

"Albett, Hilsa." Another girl identical to the one that proceeded her sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head, a second later she followed her sister over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Baisley, Finald." A boy with short curly blonde hair approached the stool looking horrified, he was tiny more so than all the other first years and held onto the hat to make sure it didn't slide down cover his eyes. "Hufflepuff," shouted the sorting hat.

Another boy and girl were sorted, the boy being sent to Ravenclaw and the girl the first to Slytherin.

The professor continued on, "Black, Sirius." James watches as he watch one of the boys he saw at the train station, positively ignoring his parents approach the stool. The boy had short semi-wavy black hair the fell just blow his ears, some of his hair fell in his face, but his blue eyes could be seen behind the hair. He heard several of the girls giggle saying something about cuteness while Sirius settled onto the stool and placed the hat on his head. The boy seemed to be talking or rather arguing with the hat for about a minute. 'A Black, hmm seems like you should go into … No, but why not you've definitely the … let me finish …very well then' Sirius seemed to have stopped arguing with hat before, "Gryffindor." Sirius gave a sly smile toward a girl with dark black hair at the Slytherin table, whom had given a slight gasp before a roar of applause sounded from the Gryffindor table at the first new member of there house. Sirius walked over proudly taking a seat next to the quidditch team on the far side of the table.

Professor McGonagoll continued down the list the boys and girls were sorted into the respective houses, each receiving a round of applause. "Briack …Camem … Chambers … Cast … Dilly … Drumm … Evans, Lily." James seemed not to really being paying much attention to the sorting when the girl he'd seen at the platform glided by. She hair fell to her shoulder, a wonderful dark red, and she wore short bangs just above her eyebrows. She walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head, once again the hat seemed to be conversing with the girl, 'hmmm, plenty of brains and oh but such courage … hmm Gryffindor you say … you'll do well,' Lily smiled and then, "Gryffindor." Lily hopped off of the stool and quickly took her place at the Gryffindor table. James the watched a few more students be sorted before the young girl that had been in front of him was sorted, "Limn, Evanna" called McGonagall and the girl proceeded to the stool to be sorted. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head it shouted Gryffindor and the girl proceeded to the Gryffindor table, plopping down next to Lily Evan and starting up a conversation.

Several more students were sorted, when James looked up to see the blonde haired boy from the platform approaching the bench after his name was called. "Lupin, Remus." He was slightly shorter than James himself and looked a little nervous as her approached the hat. He plopped himself down on the stool and the hat once began to converse with him, 'hmmm this is difficult … I think that maybe, but … with that … mmh you have a point … you've not the making for that I'm afraid, even with … in any case, "Gryffindor." The boy hoped off the stool and made his way over to the Gryffindor table taking a place at the table.

The list was drawing quickly nearer the P names and James waited anxiously to be called. He was sure his name would come in just a minute or two. "Pettigrew, Peter," called Professor McGonagoll. The boy was short and just a bit stout, with oversized front teeth and short blonde hair that seemed to be combed back awkwardly. James thought he looked as though he would be the type to be bullied. The boy walked over to the stool getting onto it and pulling the hat onto his head. The hat began to chat with the boy, "hmm … courage is … but intelligence maybe or … no, no, I think … well it seems that … hmm, then "Gryffindor." The boys face absolutely lit up at being deemed worthy of Gryffindor and hurried to find a space among the older students, although they all gave him odd looks.

"Potter, James." James nearly jumped at the mention of his name and made is way slowly up to the stool where the sorting hat awaited him. He sat down on the stool and placed the hat on the stool. "Hmmm, I see you're quite the prankster, but there lots of courage in you. Yes, lots of courage." James allowed the hat to mumble to him, but unlike the other students he stayed quite. The hat seems to go quiet for a second, then "Gryffindor." Applause erupted from the Gryffindor table especially from where the quidditch team sat. James was ecstatic as he got down from the stool and hurried over to his new friends who were waving him over.

James sat next to Elssy. "Knew you'd be in Gryffindor, just knew would. Too good not to be, had a hunch all along you know." James smiled at her and blushed slightly as he was given congratulations from the rest of the group.

The only thing that jeered him back to the ceremony was the sight of the boy with the black greasy hair from the train station; he was unusually pale, thin and not very tall. "Snape, Severus." The boy walked quickly up to the stool sitting down and quickly pulling the hat onto his head. The sorting hat went on as per usual, 'Intelligence, brilliance really … I think … but surely … well you do well in either … ah I see, but what is this, hmm very well hidden … well then that changes things a bit, "Gryffindor." The boy removed himself from the stool and went over to the Gryffindor table taking a place beside Lily Evans, who tried to get him to join in the conversation with her and Evanna, but the boy seemed painfully shy. James turned his attentions back to the team who were now conversing quietly amongst themselves and James eagerly joins in.

"Wong … Verri … Zelch … Zimmer." This sorting had finally ended just a few minutes later with the last student sorted into Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagoll gathered the stool and sorting hat, and then hurried of to put them away, returning after just a few short seconds.

The hall went deadly silent as the headmaster rose from his chair. "I've a few words to say, but I seemed to have forgotten them at the moment," the headmaster looked around for the words as though they had run away, "Anyway tuck in everyone." The headmaster took his seat once again and trays of food appeared on the tables in front of students and they begin to pile as much as they possible could onto their plates before digging in.

James was much to hungry to really talk and had taken to eating and listening to the conversations around him. 'Hogwarts, I think I'm going to enjoy this year wholly.' He was brought out of his thought by a hand waving in front of his face. "Huh, sorry I was just thinking to myself."

The girl who sat on the other side of him nodded, "Well anyway," she started, "I was trying to ask, if you'd like to watch our first quidditch practice, once we find out when it is, of course." James nodded his head vigorously saying something inaudible though a mouthful of food and getting an, 'ew James don't talk with your mouth full', in response. James swallowed hard nearly chocking on the food, "sorry, uh," he mutter wracking his brain trying to remember the girls name.

The girl quickly realized this, "Forgot my name, have you?" The girl smirked as James nodded, "it's okay we only just met. It's Emily by the way. Emily Geed, I play chaser, in case you forgot." James blushed, he had indeed forgotten and wondered how long it would take before he learned all of their names. He continued to chat between mouthfuls of food until desert came. He was almost to full for desert, but put a tart and a pie onto his plate anyway. He eyes drifted to the boy who became the first new Gryffindor. He had eagerly joined in on the conversation and was talking avidly about the great win from the Irish at the world cup, flailing his arms about in over exaggerated movements as recounted a few plays.

James had just finished his pie when the plates cleared and were left shimmering, as clean as when they had enter the great hall. The hall was hushed as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Welcome students, welcome. I am happy to see you all back for another year at Hogwarts and even happier to see new faces amongst. I hope that you all enjoy your year here at Hogwarts.

Now to all new students, the forest on the grounds is off limits to all students, so please be mindful of this and stir clear, old and new students alike.

Secondly, there is to be no magic preformed in the corridors please, any jinxes thrown will result and detention or lost of house points.

Thirdly, Mr. Filch reminds us that boomer quills have been banned from school, if you are caught with one in your possession it will be confiscated.

And, lastly, Please see Madam Hooch, if you would like to try out for your house quidditch team. She reminds you all the try outs will be held next week."

Elssy smiled at James, "bet there'll be a good batch this year lost two very good players last year, as it was there last years and they've gone off to their career and such. We're in need of a beater and a keeper, but everyone will have to try out of course, always looking for the fresh talent." Elssy beamed as she ended her whispered statement. Emily nodded, but James thought she looked at bit worried, 'maybe she had a bad season last year.'

Professor Dumbledore waited for the whispers to cease, "We'll be off to bed soon, but before we go, the school song everyone." James watched as words scribble through the air from the tip of the headmaster's wand and everyone began to sing. James thought it was weird no one seemed to be at the same place and everyone was carrying a different tune. The headmaster kept the words up until the last person stopped singing.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Such melodious magic, singing is. Now students, I think we should all get to bed and get a goodnight sleep. Off you go." Dumbledore turned to say something to Professor McGonagoll and James's attention went to the prefects, which were calling for first years to follow them. James turned to go other to the prefects with the rest of the first years, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Come with us James, we know the way. No need for you to go with them." James looked up at Elssy, but was much to tired to worry about getting in trouble and followed the group out of the hall and up the marble staircase.

The group traveled at a bit of a hurried pace on some of the many staircases, 'they'll move on you if your not careful and you'll end up somewhere you do not want to be.' Elssy words were carried to James ears but he wasn't really paying much attention, he was mostly just following him and hoping soon he would be in his bed fast asleep. 'Remember to jump' was the next thing that traveled to James ears, but before he really knew why he tripped due to a step that was no longer there. Elssy and Emily whirled around to catch him before any damage was done. Once James regained his composure he had a deep red blush across his cheeks, embarrassed he taken a bit of a tumble.

Elssy looked at him, "Takes a bit of getting use to these step, but that one always vanishes, just remember to jump and ye'll be fine."

James made a mental note of what Elssy had just said and continued on with the rest of the group. A few minutes later they stood at a portrait of a fat lady, the portrait was very large and most definitely taller than James himself. The lady in the portrait opened her mouth to speak, when a scream filled the corridor. A young girl came running up positively covered in ink, by the looks of it she was probably a second year.

"Gerritti, what on earth happened to you?" Emily looked the girl over. Tears began to spill from the girl eyes as Emily whipped out her wand and cast a spell to rid the girl's hair and clothes of the ink.

"Snapdragon," she mumbled at the portrait and climbed through the opening into the Gryffindor common room. James and the others followed her in and Elssy told James that Snapdragon was the password to get into the common room, before heading over to the girl who was now raving about someone named Peeves and the Slytherin ghost.

A boy behind James, who James was sure, was the other Gryffindor beater spoke up. "Peeves is the poltergeist that lives at Hog warts. He is famous for wreaking havoc and most are not sure as to why he has not been banished from the school. Anyway, he is notorious for picking on first years, so I'd watch out if I were you. I 'spect she'll be going to the Bloody Baron about this, as he's the only one who can control Peeves."

James nodded and made a mental not to steer clear of the poltergeist, then gave the boy a weary look; he was rather tired and at the present moment in time was most interested in going to bed.

The boy understood and pointed to a winding staircase over in the corner. "That's you dorm room over there, just climb on up, pick as bed and lights out if you like."

James nodded, " thanks, ah … Curtis right."

Curtis nodded. "Glad you remembered."

James turned and headed over to the steps, which led to his dorm. He climbed the steps slowly making his way into the door. He looked around at the five beds in the dorm, each with a trunk at the end. He looked around to each trunk until he spotted his own and quickly made his way to his bed. He momentarily considered just hopping into bed fully clothed, but decided against it and began to disrobe. He could her the first years making there into the common room as he pulled his nightshirt over his head. He sat on the bed pulling off his socks and catching his the leg of his pajama pants with the left sock and pulling his pants down a bit. He threw the socks into his trunk along with the rest of his clothes and pushed the lid shut, before climbing up to the top of his bed, drawing his curtains shut, pulling the covers over him and closing his eyes just as the other first year boys made there way into the dorm.

"Wonder who's in that bed over there," James heard one boy speaking as he drifted into sleep.

"I don' know, I think it is the Potter kid who left with the older Gryffindors. Bet he thinks he's special," another boy spoke and began James was fighting his sleep trying to hear the conversation.

"Ah your just jealous, bet you'd give a lot to have been invited to come with older students on your first day," came yet a different voice as James continued trying to remain conscious.

"Honestly, who really cares," came a third voice, along with some shuffling and the drawing of the curtains of the bed to the right of his.

"What's eating him," said the first voice again.

"We had better go to sleep. We have transfigurations first thing after breakfast and you saw that McGonagoll woman, she looks right stern if you ask me." James was not sure whether the boy had stop talking and everyone has gone to sleep or if he had fallen asleep himself, but he did know that where the conversation ended for him.

**NEXT: Chapter 3 – Sirius Black **

* * *

For anyone who would like to know character info, for my story, this is my basis and yes I changed Sev's house for a reason.

**Students – Age and Birth dates**

**Year 1969**

**Main (All JK's characters)**

James Potter – Age 11 – Born 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Remus Lupin – Age 11 – Born March 10, 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Sirius Black – Age 11 – Born 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Peter Pettigrew – Age 11 – Born 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Lily Evans – Age 11 – Born 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Severus Snape – Age 11 - January 9, 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Bellatrix Black – Age 18 – Born 1951 (Slytherin) 7th year

Andromeda Black – Age 16 – Born 1953 (Slytherin) 5th year

Narcissa Black – Age 14 – Born 1955 (Slytherin) 4th year

Lucius Malfoy – Age 15 – Born 1954 (Slytherin) 5th year

Crabbe Sr. – Age 15 – Born 1954 (Slytherin) 5th year

Goyle Sr. – Age 15 – Born 1954 (Slytherin) 5th year

Rodolphus Lestrange – Age 18 – Born 1951 (Slytherin) 7th year

Rabastan Lestrange – Age – Born 1954 (Slytherin) 5th year

Evan Rosier – Age 15 – Born 1954 (Slytherin) 5th year

Wilkes – Age 14 – Born 1955 (Slytherin) 4th year

Avery – Age 14 – Born 1955 (Slytherin) 4th year

Bartemius Crouch Jr. – Age 6 – Born 1963 (House unknown)(To be introduced in 5th year)

Regulus Black – Age 8 – Born 1961 (Slytherin) (To be introduced most likely 3rd year)

**Minor (mostly OC's)**

Evanna Limn – Age 11 – Born April 5 1958 (Gryffindor) 1st year

Elssy Symbol – Age 15 – Born 1954 (Gryffindor) (Beater) 5th year

Emily Geed – Age 15 – Born 1954 (Gryffindor) (Chaser) 5th year

Carlton Haypier – Age 17 – Born 1952 (Gryffindor, Quidditch team captain) 6th year

Curtis Fairbrooke – Age 14 – Born 1955 (Gryffindor) (Beater) 4th year

**Teachers/ Hogwarts Attendants**

Albus Dumbledore – Headmaster

Minerva McGonagoll – Transfigurations

Horace Slughorn – Potions / Slytherin Head of House

? – History of Magic

Rebus Hagrid – Hogwarts Keep of Keys and Grounds/


	3. AN

AN:

My laptop was stolen, so there will be no updates for the time being. I am still writing and I hope to have several new chapters for you when if I get it replaced.

Very sad to be mostly on hiatus

Rosy Elliana Daniels


End file.
